frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
94 – The Instance: "Fake patch, better features"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Blizzard’s Wrath Of The Lich King Bestiary Is Online Just today, Blizzard launched the latest morsel upon which you can whet your appetite for the upcoming 2nd expansion to the game – the Wrath Bestiary. “Wrath of the Lich King will introduce a vast new land and many new dungeons to the game. A multitude of strange and terrifying creatures inhabit the frozen continent of Northrend. This page contains a few of the many new monsters players will encounter as they venture deep into the forgotten lands and desolate wastes of the Lich King’s domain.” Rumors and Scuttlebutt Blizzard Announces 10 Million Subscribers Fresh from their planned merger with Activision, Blizzard decided this week to publicly confirm that there are officially more than 10 million paying subscribers of World Of Warcraft. They also estimated that 2.5 million of those were in North America, and 2 million in Europe, leaving approximately 5.5 million in Asia and another half million elsewhere. WoW Comic #3 Hits Shelves, Fan Reaction Mixed Over at MTV.com, an interview with WoW Comic artist Lulo Lullabi was posted this week, coinciding with the arrival of issue #3 of the official comic book. Lullabi is riding high on the crest of artwork that is winning him praise from every sort of critic and fan. But those of us rushing out to buy the books before they disappear are finding something lacking inside… Town Cryer Marco C. writes: The reason i decided to send you guys an email, is to answer a question at the end of show #93. One of the callers asked what the apropriate order of reading the warcraft-lore-books is. I had to find this out for myself as well, since i’m a huge fan of the lore. The WoW homepage gives some guideline about this. It gives the timeline for the novels and also has a brief history on the lore. Kerenas from the Turalyon EU realm writes: I’m a listener from Belgium and while I was browsing around the European forums I found a few “anti Gnome DeathKnight”-threads. The thread is a whole discussion about gnome Deathknights and why they should or should not be implemented. I am interested in what your opinion is about this topic. I personally think it would just be utterly ridiculous. I mean, it’s bad enough that someone can tank Maghteridon while he is not even larger then Magtheridon’s thumb but that they would make them Death Knights (meaning they would be corrupted, super-strong, commanding officers of the Scourge)… I wonder what you guys think about it. Drop Of The Week Simplified WoW Lore We get occasional requests for Warcraft lore, such as questions from players for whom this game is their first Warcraft experience, and the lore seems massive. Well – it’s Dawnbow to the rescue, with this five-star forum post entitled “Simplified WoW Lore”. It takes about 5-10 minutes to read and absorb, and covers every race and major historical milestone in the history of the whole world… of warcraft. Category:The Instance